<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>almost home by qar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873305">almost home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qar/pseuds/qar'>qar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[qar]noor's collection of soft fics [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bullying, Family Dynamics, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, IRL Fic, Kinda, Rain, just filling my sad heart with soft fics, not beta read i am tired, not much? unsure, not too much tubbo sorry fellas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qar/pseuds/qar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining. Tommy gets a ride.</p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer:<br/>If any of the creators mention they are uncomfortable with these types of fics I will take this down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[qar]noor's collection of soft fics [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2450</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>almost home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Britain's weather is as predictable as always; what started as a bright, sunny day quickly devolves into heavy clouds and the looming threat of rain. Tommy's in class, absentmindedly scribbling down notes, but he's staring out of the window. His hand hurts. He's been writing for half an hour straight, and at the rate the sky is darkening he's scared it'll be pouring by the time he's off.</p><p>This new school, too- he doesn't know anyone here. He's stayed pretty reserved up till now, not wanting anyone to recognize him, and if anyone has they haven't said anything. He's glad no one has. His old school- everyone talked about him behind his back, making fun of his Youtube channel. Not many people did it face-to-face, but the people who did were horrible. He'd gladly live in anonymity if it meant no one was constantly mean to him.</p><p>Not to say he didn't have friends! He had plenty, and he missed them all. But at some point Tommy decided he'd rather start anew than suffer constantly.</p><p>His hand starts cramping. He puts his pen down and flexes it, wincing as he stretches out the muscle. Someone walking outside pulls out an umbrella, and Tommy notices with a jolt of disappointment that it's raining. He didn't bring an umbrella, and the chances of his dad not being able to make it are <em>very</em> high. And he doesn't know the way home because he moved here a week ago.</p><p>The bell rings. The teacher at the front- Tommy doesn't remember his name so he's stuck with 'Sir History' for convenience- raises his hand to stop half the students from racing out. "It looks like it's going to rain pretty heavily."</p><p>Someone breathes out a "No shit," next to him, and Sir History glares at him. "Stay after class," he says. "You'll all probably be let off early. Everyone head down to the labs to wait for your cars. If you're supposed to walk, get a ride or ask a teacher. If you live close enough we'll let you go."</p><p>As if on cue, the speakers crackle on with an announcement. Tommy tunes it out, having gotten the gist, and starts packing his bag while most of the students filter out, talking quietly. Tommy hears the first cracks of thunder and pulls out his phone. He picks up a file he couldn't get into his bag and starts walking.</p><p>"Dad?"</p><p>"Hey, Tommy- I know this is <em>really</em> bad timing but I'm stuck in a meeting right now and you know your mom's at work so can you please get a ride from a friend?"</p><p>Tommy feels a headache coming on. He'd be too guilty bothering his parents, so he opts for a "Sure, dad, have a nice day," and hangs up. He doesn't <em>have</em> any friends here, and he sure as hell isn't asking a teacher, so he messages Tubbo while walking to the lab. Then he realizes he forgot to ask his dad for their address, and gives up on asking again. </p><p>
  <em>Tommy: tubbo my friend i have a problem</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tommy: do you knwo where i live</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo: old house?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tommy: noo new</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tommy: ia m stuck at school bc  its raaining</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tommy: thoughgt i could call a cab</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo: no sry</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo: aaaa i could pick you up? but i live a whiel away</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo: and my dad might be goihng back to work rn</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tommy: no its fine i can figure something uot</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tommy: does anyone else live nearby/</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo: philza minecraft</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo: but i yhink hes not here</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo: wilbur sot</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tommy: ugh tahst so embarrassing though</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo: would you rather stay there</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo: also you have a stream </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo: p soon like a few hours</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo: you can go to wilburs apartment and go hojme after</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tommy: fuck ur right</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tommy: i dont wanna thougggh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo: do it bitch</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tommy: fuck u im the alpha male in this firendship</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tommy: doin  it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo: good work</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo: uupdate me lllater</em>
</p><p>Tommy hesitates. He's feeling soft, but refrains from a <em>ly</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Tommy: sure :)</em>
</p><p>The labs are across a small field, and he can see several people sprinting across, clutching books and losing ties. He starts across, rain drops splattering against his hair and forehead, soaking into his shoulders. Then he drops his file, papers fly out and Tommy curses at life and God.</p><p>He manages to pick up half of them, all of which somehow haven't torn, and several people join in while his cheeks burn in embarrassment. They're all shivering by the time they've reached shelter.</p><p>He reaches the labs, where masses of students are gathered around counters and on the floor, messaging people and talking among themselves. He drops down in a corner near the other new students, and opens his and Wilbur's messages.</p><p>
  <em>Tommy: wilbur</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tommy: hypothetically how free are you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wilbur: enough</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wilbur: whats up?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tommy: say i was hypothetically . stuck somewhere. and did not knnwo where i lived.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tommy: and it was raining and i legally need a ride or theyll like. sell me to the authorities or smth idk</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wilbur: are you at school</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tommy: yeeees</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wilbur: give me like twenty</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wilbur: you need to start writing ur address and stuff down u small gremlin child</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tommy: im like two inches shorter than u</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tommy: also i though t iremembered it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wilbur: small gremlin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wilbur: do you want cookies</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tommy: yes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wilbur: okay</em>
</p><p>Tommy starts separating his papers, all of which are soaked, most of which are runny and some of which are legible. Several other people have apparently suffered the same fate, so he joins them in laying the damp paper on the countertops and starts helping out others.</p><p>
  <em>Wilbur: r u wet</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tommy: yeah</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tommy: sry</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wilbur: its fine :)</em>
</p><p>He hadn't really noticed when he came in, but it was really fucking cold.  Not the air conditioning type (not that they used that often) but more like the chill that came from standing in the middle of a storm. It gave Tommy the chills, both figuratively and physically. His usually fluffy dirty blond was flattened against his head, completely wet, as were his clothes. He was freezing. He hoped Wilbur's car had heating because he was going to freeze to death.</p><p>Speaking of-</p><p>
  <em>Wilbur: tommy i am outside with cookies fr u</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wilbur: and warmth its fucking freezing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tommy: amen</em>
</p><p>Tommy leaves the lab, which has been slowly emptying out as people left, and heads for the main gate. It's still pouring heavily, and after telling a teacher he's leaving he ducks under the low gates and runs for what he recognizes as Wilbur's car. Even the few seconds outside result in his shirt getting soaked again.</p><p>Opening the car door results in Tommy getting slammed by a wall of warmth and he collapses clumsily onto the towel Wilbur's laid onto the seat and slams the door. "Hello, Wilbur."</p><p>"Hello, Tommy," replies Wilbur smoothly. "I got you a sweater. And cookies. I have clothes at home."</p><p>"Thank you God," says Tommy, catching the sweater as Wilbur throws it him. It's cream and gray, and he's seen it several time on Wilbur's streams.  It's also a turtleneck, which Wilbur finds hilarious judging by the smirk on his face.</p><p>Tommy swallows his pride and tugs it on, then snatches the cookie Wilbur is holding and bites it. It's still strangely warm and nice, so he breaks off half and offers it to Wilbur, who accepts and puts it on some paper on the dashboard before grabbing a towel from the back seat. "Dry your fucking hair! Gremlin."</p><p>"Stop calling me that, bitch!" says Tommy. "Let me eat this first. I'm freezing from the inside out."</p><p>Wilbur grabs Tommy in something reminiscent to a headlock, rubbing his hair with the towel. "I'm not going to let you get hypothermia, brat. I brought coffee."</p><p>Tommy crinkles his nose. "Is it hot?"</p><p>"Mhm." </p><p>"Thank god," he says as Wilbur releases him. He feels a lot warmer in a stupid, sappy way. He wants to hug someone.</p><p>They sit in the warmth for a minute. Wilbur's radio is playing some pop music quietly, and they both finish their halves of the cookie. Tommy takes a swig of the coffee and enjoys the burn as he swallows it.</p><p>Wilbur starts the car at some point. The rumble of the engine is strangely comfortable, and Tommy curls onto the seat and basks in the calm, finally not shivering. "Sorry for making you pick me up."</p><p>"It's fine, Toms," says Wilbur, drumming absently on the wheel. "I'm glad you live nearby so I got here quickly."</p><p>Tommy hums. "Yeah. They weren't letting anyone go unless they had a car or they lived really close. And I didn't know anyone here and I didn't wanna ask the teachers, so.."</p><p>"Yeah," says Wilbur, taking a turn. "Why did you move?"</p><p>Tommy looks at him. "Uh. My dad and mom got a new job here." He looks away. "Also I wanted to change schools."</p><p>Wilbur doesn't reply. The air is expectant. "A lot of people were mean about me having a channel there. At first because they said I'd never get big and it was funny watching me try, then because I was famous only because I was loud and annoying and people pitied me, and then they kept saying that it was obvious everyone I made videos with hated me. Especially you." Tommy rubs his eyes and stares out of the window. The rain has lessened, but the drops are still hitting the pane and sliding down slowly. "I didn't really wanna stay there."</p><p>The car slows to a stop at a traffic light, and Tommy slides his wet-jean-clad leg over his other nervously. He's being too open.</p><p>Wilbur turns and stares Tommy in the eye. He shifts, uncomfortable. "Tommy, listen to me when I say this," he says, dark eyes boring into Tommy's own light ones. "You are one of my favorite people, okay? You have such a bright, amazing personality, and you have so much potential. You have such a <em>spark</em> and this ability to keep an audience I've <em>never</em> seen. You're amazing and don't let anyone tell you otherwise, ever." His hand clutches the steering wheel. "If anyone's like that here tell me and I'll destroy them."</p><p>Tommy's eyes are strangely wet. Must be the rain. "I think that's illegal."</p><p>"Nothing's illegal if no one knows you did it," says Wilbur, leaning over and squeezing Tommy's hand. It's a small, uncommon gesture but it makes Tommy want to cry. He's too soft today. He rubs his eyes, pulls his knees up and sits and watches the world go by.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos and comments are appreciated &lt;3 stay safe yall</p><p>tumblr: noorahqar<br/>discord (the writer's block): https://discord.gg/w9CwSK26mm (copy paste into a browser)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>